Olnir
|row2 = |row3 = 615|raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = }}In the middle of the Monster Legends Multiverse, there's an ancient city only accessible through the Rainbow Bridge. Anyone can walk down the bridge, but only a few chosen monsters can cross the gates at the end of it and enter the ancient city. It is Olnir's job to decide who comes in! Stats and Information |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = self/before damage: heal all life and restore all stamina|Default1 Name = Battle Maiden|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Shield Of The Bridge|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Berserker's Rage|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 25|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Feast Of The Warriors|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 19|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = The End Of The Giants|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 3|Group1c Stamina = 22|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Thunder Lance|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 50|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Freyr's Light|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 40|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 27|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Mark Of Thor|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 21|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Eternal Badge|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 70|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Divine Hammer Time|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 19|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Back From Valhalla|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 15|Group3c Text = resurrect with 100% life self: instant death|Group2c Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Description references the mythology Heimdall, whose task was to guard the Rainbow Bridge *Skills reference various aspects of Norse mythology: **Freya is a goddess of love **Shield-maidens were notable female warriors **The Rainbow Bridge, or Bifrost, is the bridge connecting earth to Asgard, the realm of the gods **Berserkers were notable warriors who fought in a trance-like fury **The Jotun were giants, thought of negatively by the Norse gods **Freyr is the twin brother of Freya **Thor is legendary hammer-wielding god of thunder **Valhalla is the hall of the gods, where those who die in combat reside Category:Legendary Thunder